I Love You
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Inuyasha disappeared after their battle with Naraku with unknown reasons and not even saying goodbye to his pack. After 5 years, they found Inuyasha but what surprise them was that Inuyasha was now a lord of a powerful demon village with a son.


_Summary: Inuyasha disappeared after their battle with Naraku with unknown reasons and not even saying goodbye to his pack. After 5 years, they found Inuyasha but what surprise them was that Inuyasha was now a lord of a powerful demon village with a son._

_Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha but I will own the OC's that I will put._

_Note: This was inspired of Midnight Interlude so it will had a lot of similarities but only in the first arc . On the second arc a plot twist will happen so please do not compare this to the story._

_Warnings: OOC, Kagome and Rin bashing, Yaoi, Mpreg, does not really follow the manga or anime route_

_Main Characters Ages_

_Ages of the Humans (My own decision):_

_Kagome: 21 years old_

_Miroku: 23 years old_

_Sango: 21years old_

_Rin: 15 years old_

_Kaede: 45 years old_

_Ages of the Demons (My own Decision)_

_Sesshomaru: 500 – 510 in human years but 19 – 21 years old in demon years (means still a pup)_

_Inuyasha: 200 – 210 in human years but 15 – 17 years old in demon years (means still a pup)_

_Kouga: 300 – 310 in human years but 17 – 19 years old in demon years (means still a pup)_

_Shippo: 70 - 80 in human years but 7 – 10 years old in demon years (means still a pup)_

...

Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned down on his chair.

It's been five years.

Five years since he last saw him.

Five years since the day they did _that_

_Flashback_

He had thought that maybe Inuyasha was avoiding him so he went to Inuyasha's pack.

He saw the fox kit, the reincarnated and old priestess, the monk and the exterminator with her demon cat but no Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's scent was faint.

It was like Inuyasha's not there for a month.

It made him a little worried so he made his presence known.

When he did Inuyasha's pack went on high alert.

The reincarnated priestess was the first one to say something.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru have no business with all of you. This Sesshomaru wants to know, where is Inuyasha?"

He noticed how they froze to his question before the old priestess said "Inuyasha had not been in here for a month now, after defeating Naraku, when you disappeared, Inuyasha also disappeared and that is the last time we saw Inuyasha"

It was his turn to froze

A month.

Inuyasha left and did not come here a month before.

_End of Flashback_

He was too lost in thought that he hadn't notice Jaken coming in until Jaken talked "Sesshomaru-sama! I have news for you!"

Sesshomaru nearly growled at the intrusion but nodded nonetheless "What is it?"

"It's about the half breed my lord!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened "Tell me" he said

"It seems that the half breed was now the new lord of the most powerful demon village my lord."Jaken said

Sesshomaru nodded and said "Get Ah-Un after my meeting. Leave now"

Jaken nodded but nervously ask "Why get Ah-Un my lord?"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and said "You have no rights to question this Sesshomaru"

Jaken squeaked "Yes My lord!" then left the room as fast as he could

After making sure that Jaken left, Sesshomaru sighed

So his little brother is a lord now..

Then Sesshomaru stiffened.

He felt it.

His mating bond with Inuyasha pulsed.

He smiled.

It seems like fate finally made a present for Sesshomaru.

And it's the best present he could ever wish

...

Inuyasha felt his mating mark pulsed.

He froze.

No way.

He made sure that he made a barrier to it!

Why at this time!

Why now when he finally found peace!

Fate gave him a piece of freedom but it seems that the freedom he had will end soon

...

When Sesshomaru finaly went out of the meeting room.

He quickly went to Ah-Un's stable and was please when he saw that Ah-un was already ready to take off.

But he frowned when he saw Jaken and Rin in it.

"Rin, Jaken what are you two doing here?"

"Sesshomaru-sama I want to go with you!"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's a personal matter Rin"

Rin had changed for the past five years.

Sesshomaru knew it.

He knew that Rin always wanted to become his mate.

But he will never do it,

After all, why would he do it if he already had the most beautiful creature as a mate?

He will never replaced Inuyasha as his mate

Then he felt it again.

Inuyasha was maing a barrier again.

Sesshomaru was so engrage and fight the barrier until he felt that Inuyasha was exhausted to make another bath of it.

Once he saw Inuyasha he will never let go of him.

He will never.

Even if he had to lock him up.

"But Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said

"No not you too, I am going alone" he lied

Then Rin used the thing she always uses to make when Sesshomaru refuse .

He made her eyes watery and tilted her head like a lost puppy.

It would have been successful if it was on another occasion but today it's not effective

"No Rin, you will stay here"

Then as fast as possible he ride Ah-un and left the two

...

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku was currently having lunch when Kirara growled

They knew that growl.

It means Sesshomaru was nearby.

They all took their weapons waiting for the Lord of the West.

After some minutes they saw Sesshomaru with Ah-un

"What do you want?" Kagome arrogantly ask

"I know where Inuyasha is" Sesshomaru said

Then Kagome smiled sadistically "Really? Where? I need to punish that dog"

Sesshomaru glared at her

Shippo cried then ask "Where is Papa?"

Sesshomaru softened his eyes on the young kit

This was the reason why he was telling this information.

It was because of the young kit.

"Inuyasha is at the most powerful demon village" he said

Sango froze and ask "Isnt that village is on a very large Island?"

Sesshomaru nodded then said "I will take the kit since this Sesshomaru will go there to check his little brother"

Shippo happily jump on Sesshomaru's shoulder "Father thank you"

Sesshomaru nodded

Shippo and Sesshomaru also gotten close and even call each other (Well Shippo) father while Sesshomaru would sometimes call Shippo 'son'

Kagome yelled "WHAT?"

Miroku ask "Can we also come with you? I am afraid to tell that Kirara can only get two people to travel with her"

Sesshomaru think about it for a while then he felt a tug on his cloth

"Why don't you father?"

Sesshomaru sighed

He would never win against Shippo when it comes to this things

"Sure"

...

"Papa"

Inuyasha smiled at his son's antics

"What is it?"

"I have a dream"

Inuyasha smiles widened "Really what is it?"

"I saw a man who has a silver hair with golden eyes and had a cresent moon on his forehead"

He froze "Is that so Youko.."

Youko, his son nodded "he is so beautiful! He had a cresent moon! Just like me!"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah..."

...

TBC

...


End file.
